


The Proposal

by CaptainHookness (GhostOpera)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Help, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/CaptainHookness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Aaron show up at Spencer's apartment with a picnic basket and a green blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie_Remington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/gifts).



Aaron took a deep breath as he looked down at Jack, "Are you ready for this, buddy?" he whispered, taking Jack's hand in his and knocking gently on Spencer's apartment door, Jack holding a big, green blanket in his arms while Aaron had a black picnic basket hanging on his forearm, "Now remember, don't say anything to Spencer about tonight until I give you the signal, do you remember the signal?"

 

Jack nodded and gave his dad a thumbs up, "I remember, daddy!" he cheered.

 

Aaron laughed softly, "Now is that you telling me you understand or are you giving me the signal?"

 

Jack didn't have time to answer before Spencer opened the door, his hair damp and still dripping here and there. He had a pink towel in his hands, and his black jeans hung from his hips; the button undone and his shirt absent. Aaron almost wanted to cover Jack's eyes, but it was just Spencer. The agent blushed lightly and bit his lip, "I would have called, but we wanted to surprise you."

 

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm glad you stopped by. I just got out of the shower, that's why I'm not.. Well put together." He knelt down and smiled at Jack, "Hey, buddy. How are you? You decide to come with your dad and have a fun picnic on my living room floor?" He laughed when Jack threw his arms around him and giggled, "Oh, I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you! Don't let your aunt Jessica take you away from me!" Aaron hummed and managed to pry Jack away from Spencer's neck and closed the door behind them.

 

"I brought dinner," he laughed, "Jack, why don't you go lay out the blanket in the living room? I'll meet you in there." As Jack headed off, Aaron ran a hand through Spencer's hair and pressed a kiss to his nose, "I really wanted to see you tonight.. For many reasons; one being that we haven't spent much time together lately because of work."

 

Spencer hummed and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, pulling him into a quick kiss before wrapping long fingers around the handle of the basket, "What did you bring?" he asked, looking up at Aaron with a smile.

 

"Just some stuff Jack and I made, some of your favourites. Macaroni and cheese for Jack, and spaghetti with meatballs for us, and for desert.. I made Bosnian poached apples, since I know you like exotic foods and stuff." Aaron laughed when Spencer hugged him tightly and dragged him out into the living room, "Hey, slow down. I'm old!"

 

"No you're not, shut up," Spencer plopped down on the green blanket, with Jack in his lap as he watched Aaron sit before him and dish out the meals. He watched Aaron hand Jack a little glass container full of thick, cheesy noodles, "I might have to steal some of that from you, Jack.." he teased.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled out a much bigger glass container with a lid on it, the steam causing it to fog up. The agent pulled the lid off and hummed, "Dig in, my love," he whispered, kissing his nose before handing Jack and Spencer some plastic forks.

 

The two ate in a rather comfortable silence, Spencer speaking up to ask Jack about school and how his grades were. The genius rolled over on the floor to grab one of his books, rolling back and passing it to Jack, "One day, we're going to read this. It's one of my favourites - it's by Miguel de Unamuno, but his full name is actually Miguel de Unamuno y Jugo. He was born in Bilbao, Spain. This book is called Paz en la guerra, or Peace in War, it's about a relationship of self and world through familiarity with death. Based on de Unamuno's experiences as a child!" He trailed off when he saw Jack blink up at him, trying to look excited, "Right, uhm, we'll read this book one day."

 

After dinner was over, Aaron took a breath and stood up, giving Jack his thumbs up signal before finally coughing nervously, "Listen, Spencer..I really was hoping we could talk for a minute.. Don't worry, it's nothing bad.. I just.. I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a long time." When Aaron stood up, Spencer followed, Jack hugging onto Spencer's long legs. "Uhm.. I know we haven't exactly been dating for a long time, I mean, hell, it's only been a little over a year, but I.. I love you so fucking much - Excuse my French, but Jack loves you, I love you, Jessica loves you. We love having you around and..." He made his way over to his coat and pulled the white velvet box from the pocket. When he stood before Spencer, he knelt down, Jack moving over to hug onto his father's neck; when Aaron opened the box, Jack smiled widely up at Spencer and jumped up and down a little, "Will you marry me, Spencer Reid?" asked Aaron, his eyes full of hope.

 

Spencer stood. He was frozen. His eyes were wide, tears welling up. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to find words, trying to remember to breathe. He shook his head and laughed, "Yes, you idiot! Yes!" He squeaked when Aaron slipped the ring on his finger and stood up to spin him around, "You're so stupid, did you really even have to _ask_!?" Spencer picked Jack up and held him on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to Aaron's lips. He couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face. Aaron was his everything, and now Jack was going to be his _too_. He couldn't believe this was happening, "Now we can _all_ be a family.. And I can boss you around without getting crap for it." The genius laughed quietly, kissing Jack's cheek and Aaron's nose.

 

Aaron brushed Spencer's hair back, keeping their eyes locked, "Why don't you go put _our_ son to bed, and I'll meet you in the bedroom?"

 

Spencer blushed lightly, his eyes never leaving Aaron's, "I'll meet you back there in fifteen minutes." And with that, the two went their separate directions. Spencer getting Jack's teeth brushed, getting him tucked in bed, and reading a few pages of a book to him. Jack stopped him after the first four pages and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Goodnight, Papa.." he whispered, turning over and closing his eyes.

 

"Goodnight, Jack," Spencer whispered, turning on the nightlight and off the lamp before he kissed Jack's head and closed the door. He quickly made his way back to his bedroom, a heavy blush dusting across his face once again when he saw Aaron in nothing but a pair of boxers lighting candles.

 

"There you are," Aaron whispered, waiting for Spencer to close their bedroom door before scooping him up and connecting their lips in a heated kiss. The two laughed against each other's lips as they fell back onto the bed, Aaron on top, "You're too fucking cute. You should have seen your face."

 

"Shut up, you goof," Spencer teased, pulling Aaron down into another kiss, a bright smile on his face, "Just shut up."


End file.
